Topselina Ballerina
Description Topselina Ballerina is a young robot Triceratops and one of the main antagonists in One Night At Dino's. Appearance Topselina Ballerina is a 5-year-old violet Triceratops ballet dancer who works at Dino's Diner along with Dino, Neck Long and Terry. Her eyes are green, she has a frill and she has three horns on her face. She wears a pink vest along with a lighter pink ballet tutu and pink ballet slippers as her choice of clothing. Her endoskeleton is completely silver with three sharp horns and blunt teeth. It has spikes on the frill and tail with a sharp ribcage. In One Night At Dino's Quickverse, Topselina looks exactly like her ONAD1 counterpart except with a lack of clothing. In One Night At Dino's 2, Topselina is missing part of her frill. She is also missing her right horn, her tutu is ragged and scraggy, both her leg covering is gone, her vest is torn, she has wire coming out of her left eye and her ballet slippers are shredded at the toes and heels. Behaviour Topselina can stay in her ballet classroom for a long stretch of time. When this time had expired, then she will disappear from the classroom and reappear in the office. The only way to get her out is the same as with the Dinosaur Skeleton. The player must close one door before Topselina jumps at him/her; resulting in game over. In quickverse, Topselina will attack the player as part of an Easter Egg when the player accidentally presses the toggle button to open the map toggle. Her actual jumpscare appearance is unknown. The chance of this happening is about 16%. Other Features Topselina was first created by a ballet dance teacher to be a student of her class. However, she was sold to the manager of Dino's Diner who then programmed her to be a ballet dance teacher herself. Topselina's endoskeleton can be shown on Cam 7 in One Night At Dino's 2. It is revealed that Topselina is a love interest to Terry; who in the final cutscene played a special drum solo for her to prove that he loves her. Sounds Topselina blushing and purring while hearing Terry's drum solo. No file Topselina's jumpscare (WARNING: Loud!). No file Trivia *Topselina's name was referred to the ABC story character; Angelina Ballerina. *She is the only female Pre-Animatronic character in the first One Night At Dino's series while the rest of them are all males. *Also, she and the Dinosaur Skeleton both have the same abilities. Teleporting from their starting position after a long stretch of time and only be gotten rid of by closing either the right or left door. *She in ONAD2 has a strong heart for Terry despite being 5-years-old. That is good for Terry who actually loves her back. *Also she and Terry lack a jumpscare in quickverse however, Topselina's jumpscare is an Easter Egg. See Also Teen Topselina (the new and improved version of Topselina in ONAD2) Terry Dactol (a love interest of Topselina in the ONAD series) Phantom Topselina (the burnt version of Topselina in the upcoming ONAD3) Nightmare Topselina (the nightmare version of Topselina in the upcoming ONAD4) Category:Females Category:Pre-Animatronic Characters